Long Time No See
by MsSupreme
Summary: sora left 2 years ago, i havent seen him since and the fact im still inlove with him doesnt help...what happenes when riku sees a new brunette? R&R x


its been 10 years since i last saw sora, his mom got a job over at twilight town and her and sora moved there, me and kairi havent seen him since, kairis ok with it, but im still not, its just a tad hard to get over your first love i guess or maybe its the fact i still love him, more than a best friend probably should, but more shocking kairi doesnt mind, when she also loves him, but i dont know what kind of love hers is, wether it be friend, brother or lover, but im not really complaining, just shocked is all

"hello earth to riku" kairi giggled, waving her hand infront of my face, snapping me from my daze, i smiled

"sorry just thinking" i smiled, she giggled

"about a certain brunette?" she asked, raising a knowing eyebrow, i blushed slightly

"maybe" i smiled

"i thought so your so easy to read" she laughed, was i really?

"so are you kairi" i chuckled, we sat in silence on the beach, watching the sea roll over the beach, and out toes occasionally, suddenly kairi stood up, i looked up to her "what?" i asked

"come on lets go for a walk" she smiled, i laughed and stood up, towering over her, i pushed my hands in my pockets and we began to walk into town, destiny island was relativly small but the town was huge and had every form of shop you could think of, aswell as movies and restaurants, although we only ate at one, because for one demyx worked there and he got us free drink, two the food was gorgeous and three its were me, sora and kairi used to go

"where are we going exactly?" i asked

"well you know melody meal?" she asked

"cousre" i smiled

"well theres a new waiter and DAMN he hot" kairi smiled, i smiled, she was always trying to help me move on

"hmmm we shall see if hes hot then" i laughed

"oh trust me youll love him" she smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks, i laughed

"kairi im 21 im sure i can realise who i love" i smiled

"well im just saying we have similar tastes" she giggled

"hmm i guess we do" i smiled, we continued to walk further into town, both of us being looked up and down, we both sighed and ignored the hungry stares, and hurried to melody meals, as usual it wasnt exactly packed, so we grabbed a seat and waited for a waiter

"over there" kairi whispered eagery, pointing somwhere, i followed her finger, she was pointing to a boy, he was relativly tall, maybe a bit smaller than me, he had chocolate brown hair, styled into spikes, he had a rather curvy body, his face was flawless, a small smile on his lips, that were a faded rose colour, and striking blue eyes, all in all he was quite hot but more important he looks like sora? i turned back to kairi, who was smiling at me

"he looks like sora" i said calmly

"oh well now that you mention it i guess he does a little" she muttered

"hey guys" a hyper voice said happily, we both turned to see demyx, smiling happily at us

"hey demyx" kairi said shyly, he blush becoming more visable

"hey dem" i laughed, i pulled out the spare chair and sat with us

"what you both been up to, i aint seen you in time" demyx smiled

"well ive been hanging with namine, xion and selphie" kairi said shyly

"cool and what about you riku?" demyx asked happily

"not much been listening to axel whine about somthing, luxord beat me a poker again, clouds missing sora and marluxia tried to tart up my garden with pink flowers" i chuckled

"oh poor you man you pick some wierd friends" demyx smiled

"i do dont i? kairis a yaoi fangirl, you sitar crazy, axels a fire maniac, luxords a bloody cheat and marlys just creepy" i laughed

"are you sure marlys not a girl?" kairi smiled

"that might explain alot" demyx laughed

"it might" i chuckled

"hows the heart?" demyx asked, i sighed "so still no change huh?" he asked

"nope" i sighed "i guess its just hard to get over your first love huh?" i sighed

"or maybe your not over him, you did fall pretty hard for him" demyx sighed

"aye didnt i just" i smiled

"sora will come back im sure of it" demyx smiled proudly

"DEMYX!" a ruff voice yelled

"oops gotta go saix is calling" demyx laughed sheepishly

"go before he bites you leg of" kairi laughed, hint of seriousness in her voice, demyx nodded and ran for the kitchen, we laughed "youll be ok im sure" kairi smiled, i smiled back, her eyes widened for some reason

"how may i help you?" a smooth voice asked, i tiled my head to the left, and there stood the sora look alike

"erm 2 cokes please" i smiled, he nodded calmly before walking of

"you really think sora will come home?" kairi asked

"SORA!" the look alike said in shock

"yeah" she muttered

"you erm know sora?" he asked

"yeah he lived here ten years ago" i explained

"oh why?" he asked

"mom got a new job" kairi sighed

"oh i get it" he nodded "why havent you like moved on?" he asked curiously

"had to get over your first love" i sighed "well thats a lie im not over him" i sighed

"oh poor you huh" he said sadly

"nah im used to it had to live with it for about 10 years" i sighed

"well ill go get your drinks" he muttered before walking of

"do you think he knows sora?" i asked

"who knows huh" kairi laughed

"i guess so"" i smiled

"you going to the papou tree later?" she asked

"probably, watch the sunset" i smiled

"i would join you but selphie is dragging me to hers" kairi grummbled

"hey no worries might get my head together" i smiled, she nodded

CRASH

all heads turned to the kitchen just in time to see demyx run out, he rushed to our table

"what you done?" i asked

"broke all the plates" demyx smiled sheepishly, i rolled my eyes, i took my hoodie of and handed it to him

"wear this whilst i sort your hair out" i smiled, demyx nodded and put my hoodie on, it was at times like these that demyx let anyone mess with his hair, i quickly flattened it so it hung over his eyes slightly, demyx put his hood up and slouched over to look depressed "well i best be off then" i smiled

"ok riku see ya" kairi smiled

"yeah and thanks ill give you your hoddie when i next see ya" demyx smiled

"no problem" i smiled as i walked out of the restaurant and towards the beach, again i ignored the hungry stares i got, but at least kairi got some alone time with demyx, its kinda clear she likes him, but hes a bit daft and doesnt notice these things, i smiled as the beach was in sight and the hungry sights behind me, i quickened my pace

"nearly sunset" i sighed whilst jumping up on the papou tree, resting my arm on one of my legs, the sun was just about to set, i sighed happily, the sky was tinting orange and the water was crystal clear and sparkling slightly

"you want some company?" a smooth voice asked, i turned my head and there was that waiter from the restaurant, the one that looked like sora

"sure" i smiled, he nodded and jumped on the tree, his legs hanging over the edge, he was wearing a plain black top, the sleeves were ripped and fell around his arms, his trousers were a faded black colour with a chian on the side

"you ok then?" he asked

"i guess" i sighed

"why whats bothering you?" he asked curiously

"erm...its nothing for you to worry about" i sighed

"please id like to help" he smiled, my breath hitched slightly

"remeber me telling you about sora?" i asked

"yeah you missed him right?" he asked

"i guess you could put it that way" i smiled slightly

"why?" he asked

"when he left i hate to admitt it but i cried, i didnt even cry when my dad died or when my mom got into a horrific car crash, but i cried when he left" i explained, my eyes filling with water

"oh poor you" he sighed

"yeah i fell for him and i fell hard" i sighed, i looked over to the look alike "hey whats your name?" i asked, he smiled and again my breath hitched in my throat

"my name isnt important" he chuckled

"sure it is what exactly am i ment to call you? waiter boy?" i smiled

"i guess you have a point" he laughed

"so do i get your name waiter boy?" i smiled, he playfully glared at him

"oh i have missed this" he sighed

"what?" i asked, he tturned to face me head on, a leg on each side of the tree

"ive missed all this" he smiled

"ok im confussed" i sighed

"i know you are riku" he smiled

"when did i tell you my name?" i asked

"i never forgot your name you baka" he smiled, shuffling closer to me, i switched the way i was sat, so we were both sat straddleing the tree

"sora?" i asked, trying my hardest not to let the water in my eyes fall

"course its me" he smiled before pouncing at me, throwing us both of the tree and onto the sand,him pinning me to the sand, he hugged me tightly and i hugged him back "i have missed you" he muttered, i could tell he was crying, and i was at the brink of tears myself

"i missed you to" i smiled, he pulled out the hug, his hands resting at each side of my head, i decided to keep my hands to myself, just incase, he smiled happily at me

"i have a present for you" he smiled

"oh really? can i have it?" i asked happily

"course close your eyes, i want it to be a suprise" he chuckled, i rolled my eyes but did as i was told, i closed my eyes, i felt him shuffle a bit "open your eyes" he whispered, his breath tickled my face, i opened my face, he was inches from me, i blushed at the closeness, he smiled before closing the distance between us, i saw his eyes close and mine soon followed, my hands carfully raising to rest on his hips, his tounge ran along my lips, pleading for entry, i opened willingly and his tounge battled with mine, he pulled away "i love you" he whispered

"i love you to" i smiled as i flipped him, so i was ontop

"hey!" he exclaimed

"just cos your back doesnt mean you can pin me" i smiled

"same old riku" he pouted

"same old sora" i smiled before locking my lips with his for a romantic kiss 


End file.
